The Singing Words
by SedotanHijau
Summary: Kumpulan fiksi pendek dimana terinspirasi dari lagu-lagu yang didengar. Multi pairing, multi rating, multi AU, and multi else. 1st chapter : ConniexSasha


A Promise

**[ a Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama fanfic]**

K+

ModernAU, typo(s), rush-plot, OOC

Sasha & Connie

.

_(Terinspirasi ketika mendengarkan lagu "__Star Chart - __")_

.

.

* * *

.

.

"_Kita mau kemana?"_

"_Kemana ya? Aku pun tidak tahu hahahaha!"_

_._

_._

"Sasha! Jangan bersepeda sambil ma-!"

"AKU PERGI DULU!" Kukayuhkan pedal sepeda secepat dan sekuat mungkin dengan satu tanganku karena yang satunya lagi sibuk memegangi roti bakar yang masih segar berwarna coklat kekuning-kuningan akibat melelehnya mentega di atas permukaan adonan gandum ini setelah oven mengeraminya dalam panas yang memanggang.

Ah—repot sekali aku menjelaskannya.

Hari ini aku terlambat bangun pagi.

Oke, aku memang membiasakan diriku untuk datang ke sekolah pada menit-menit terakhir, namun hari ini aku benar-benar telat yang terlambat—yah pokoknya telat!

Ukh!

Perutku lapar.

Hanya berhasil menangkap sepotong roti bakar dari meja makan seperti bukan hari yang beruntung bagiku saja.

Dan sepertinya aku lupa untuk membawa bekal...TIDAK! JANGAN SAMPAI AKU LUPA MEMBAWANYA ATAU AKU AKAN MENDERITA HARI INI!

Ah!

Bel sekolah sudah mulai terdengar dari tempatku masih mengendarai sepeda. Aku segera turun dari sepeda saat gerbang sekolah hampir ditutup oleh penjaga keamanan.

"P-pagi, pak! Haa~ hampir saja!" Aku tak peduli dengan balasan apa yang telah diucapkan penjaga keamanan sekolah saat berhasil menutup penuh pagar keramat itu. Toh aku adalah orang terakhir yang melaluinya pagi ini.

Segera aku memarkirkan motor tanpa mesin ini ke tempatnya dan berlari rusuh ke pintu masuk gedung sekolah.

Suara yang berhamburan seperti piring pecah menggaungi lorong depan sekolah yang sudah sepi.

Setelah aku merapikan segala kebutuhan yang kuperlukan untuk hari ini di depan loker, aku melesat jauh menuju kelas. Aku tak peduli jika aku dikatakan seperti orang _kesetanan_ akibat rasa panik yang sedari tadi menjulur di seluruh tubuhku.

Maksudku...hei, pelajaran pertamaku adalah pelajaran yang memiliki guru _killer_ sejati.

Oh! Tentu saja aku tidak ingin membuat masalah dengannya dan melengkapi penderitaanku di pagi hari!

Lagipula aku yakin bahwa seluruh murid sekolah tidak ingin berurusan lebih lanjut dengan guru yang membuat mereka repot bukan main. Ya, kan?

SRAAAK!

Nafasku terengah penuh, membiarkan wajah dialiri peluh yang tidak berhasil kusembunyikan meski sudah mengusapnya beberapa kali dengan kilat.

Suara pintu kelas kubuka dengan cukup kasar—mungkin benar-benar kasar hingga semua mata tertuju padaku. Kuamati sejenak keadaan kelas yang...ah syukurlah, guru _killer_ itu belum datang.

Aku melangkah masuk dan menutup pintu geser di belakang sambil bernafas lega. Beberapa teman sekelas menertawakanku lalu kembali melakukan aktivitasnya semula. Mereka mungkin sudah duduk di mejanya masing-masing, namun suara obrolan pagi masih menggema manis di ruangan kelas.

Aku melepaskan tali dari tas selempang yang mengait di atas bahu sambil berjalan mendekati meja yang sudah menjadi tempatku bersemayam beberapa bulan. Saat sampai di tempat duduk, seorang gadis berperawakan malaikat memberikan sapu tangan berwarna putihnya padaku yang baru saja ingin menempelkan pipi kananku pada permukaan meja yang kupastikan dingin.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sasha?" Krista Lenz, malaikat sekolah yang entah turun darimana. Sifatnya benar-benar seperti malaikat.

Jangan tanya mengapa dan bagaimana bisa.

"Te-terima kasih, Krista. Aku hanya..." Kutangkap cengiran kecil dari gadis berambut pirang cemerlang di depan mejaku. Senyum manisnya cukup menyejukkan suhu panas tubuhku setelah berusuh ria dan...saat suara perutku kembali bercicit dengan riangnya.

Ah, tidak!

"Kau tidak sarapan? Kasihan sekali perutmu itu sepertinya. Hahahaha!" tawa lepas dari Ymir. Teman sekelasku yang tinggi dan _tomboy_ sekaligus teman dekat Krista. Ia merangkul bahu gadis malaikat dan mensejajarkan pandangannya padaku.

"A-aku hanya kurang sarapan saja." Ucapku malas dan meringis sebal serta kelaparan.

Menempelkan dahiku pada permukaan meja lalu mengutuk diri sendiri karena hari ini bisa-bisanya aku telat sehingga mengganggu pola sarapan pagi yang biasa dilakukan.

Bagiku sepotong roti tidak cukup untuk menahan rasa lapar 'ganas' dari lambung ini.

Minimal dua gelas susu, dua telur goreng dan tiga lapis roti biasa atau bakar dapat mengganjal perut.

Ingat, mengganjal ya, bukan mengenyangkan.

Ditambah lagi...sluurpp~ membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku makin kelaparan.

"Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru..." Kuarahkan kedua bola mataku pada sosok guru di depan papan tulis sambil menumpukan dagu pada meja, aku mengamatinya.

Heh? Sejak kapan wali kelasku masuk ke kelas?

Ukh, Sasha! Kau terlalu fokus dengan rasa laparmu _sih._

Kembali aku memarahi sifat jelekku.

"...silahkan memperkenalkan diri." Mataku yang tadi melemah, dengan segera terbuka lebar-lebar seperti bola tenis. Karena...

Ah!

AAAH!

Dia!

.

"_Hei, kau mau mengajakku kemana?"_

"_Aku pun tidak tahu. Tapi..."_

"_Kita sudah berjalan cukup jauh kan? Boleh aku membuka mata sekarang?"_

"_Tunggu sebentar lagi, Sasha."_

"_Aku sudah lapar nih."_

"_Hahaha! Kau benar-benar suka makan ya? Awas hati-hati langkahmu. Ada pijakan satu kali...hap! bagus. Nah...kau boleh membuka matamu sekarang!" _Aku merasakan kedua telapak tangan yang sedari tadi menutupi kedua mataku terlepas. Cahaya silau langsung merasuki kedua kelereng penglihatan hingga aku harus menyipitkan mata sejenak.

Namun mulutku terperangah melihat pemandangan yang ingin ditunjukkan oleh salah satu teman sekelasku ini.

"_Ta—da! Selamat ulang tahun, Sasha!"_

"_I-ini..."_ Aku benar-benar terkejut, ingin menangis karena begitu senang dengan apa yang kulihat dan kudapatkan dari anak laki-laki di sampingku. Cengiran wajahnya yang polos membuatku tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

Sebuah ladang kecil yang ia tunjukkan untukku.

Ladang yang berisi tanaman-tanaman dari makanan kesukaanku.

Kentang, ubi, dan lain-lain yang aku bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya karena terkejut oleh hadiah darinya.

"_Mungkin sekarang masih belum bisa kau petik hasilnya. Tunggu beberapa bulan lagi, dan kau akan mendapatkan tumbuhan yang kau suka. Bagaimana hasil kerjaku? Bagus, kan?"_ Aku ingat ia menepuk dadanya beberapa kali untuk menunjukkan betapa hebatnya ia.

Ya, saat itu kami masih duduk di tingkat awal sekolah dasar.

Kedua orang tua kami bekerja sebagai petani dan mungkin karena hal itu, ia tahu cara membuat semua ini—meskipun ia masih sangat muda.

Ia memberiku ladang kecil yang didalamnya ditanami hal-hal yang kusukai.

Dia tahu.

"_Maka dari itu, kau tidak boleh sedih jika aku pindah besok. Aku berjanji saat aku kembali lagi kesini, aku akan membuatkan ladang yang leeeebih besaaaar dari ini. Oke?"_ suara nyaring anak kecilnya tidak bisa kulupakan. Tatapan yang bersinar itu berkilauan seperti aku yang percaya pada janjinya dulu.

Aku senang.

Aku senang ia kembali lagi.

Dia yang tahu tentang kesukaanku.

Janji kecil dari teman masa kecilku.

.

"_Un. Aku akan menjaga ladang ini dengan sebaik mungkin sampai kau datang lagi, Connie!"_

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N : **Just a small and simple fic for one of my OTP in SnK :'D

Fast idea and typing somehow.

Well, hope all of you enjoyed this :") thank you for reading~

Stay awesome!

/kenapa jadi sok inggris authornya? XD


End file.
